Change
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke, after 5 years, comes back to the City of Konoha, desperately wanting to see Naruto, his best friend, and ask him out. But things don't go Sasuke's way. Does he really still belong? Has everything he always knew back then decided to change?
1. Chapter 1: Last Memory

_**A/N: Yey! This fic is out! Please be reminded: Do not expect instant updates!  School days are just right around the corner...meaning I'll be busy! So read now...oh and Dreamer609's as well...she's new like me and she'll appreciate readers!**_

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Memory**

The bell for luch rang.

Sasuke soon started collecting his books when a famliar voice called out to him. "Oi! Sasuke!". He look over to the voice only tonspot a blond blur but before he could follow on, someone was already squezing him to death. Thankfully, before he swore he would've just died, the grip was released and was transferred to his wrist.

"Hurry up, teme. We're eating at the rooftop today. You and me. No buts!".

"Alright, alright", Sasuke confirmed, hurrying with his possessions.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze had long been bestfriends. Although their start was very rough, they managed to get along in the end. Until now, their friendship was inseperable.

The two started eating the moment they got to the windy rooftop. The place was theirs to keep ever since they learned that nobody ever bothered going up to the place.

It was quiet at first, not counting Naruto's "ITADAKIMASU!", since they knew there was a topic needing to be talked about. But after eating, Naruto, thinking that the said topic will soon be brought up and not the type of person to be in the silence, started with a low voice. "You'll be leaving very early tomorrow, right?".

"Yeah". Sasuke sighed.

"Man! I'll be a lonesome person when you're gone. They'll all suddenly count me out since I have no bestfriend. Hey what do you think about me being an emo?".

Sasuke smirked as he raised an eyebrow as if to say, _you serious?_ Naruto laughed. And soon enough, Sasuke joined in as well in his own little way. ('kay so i said that coz ,no offense, i myself can't imagine Sasuke laughing) Sasuke really enjoys how his bestfriend keeps in blabbering nonsense yet end up being entertained by them.

When the laughter soon died out, Naruto whined, "Why do _YOU_ have to go, Sasuke?".

"Dobe, my whole family's going. It's a business trip, okay?".

"Hmph. No!", Naruto fumed.

"You make it seem like we're leaving for good. It's only 5 years".

"Alright, fine". Naruto looked at his surroundings when he remembered something. "Hey Sasuke! Remember when...".

And for the next minutes, they began reminiscing their stupid and hilarious memories. When it soon ended with a _yeah_, Naruto stood up and went to the silver railings that guard the students who come there from falling off. "You're really going and this is not some kind of dream?".

Sasuke stood up as well, headed to the blonde and said, "Hey! What's with the tone? 5 years remember? We're not migrating".

"But I'll miss you, Sasuke. I won't have any friend anymore".

Sasuke snorted. "Dobe, you're surrounded by them". Well, it was true. Any person Naruto talks to, immediately becomes one.

"But-", Naruto turned away.

"Hey! What's wrong? You-". Sasuke was in shock. Crystal tears seem to be falling from the blonde's eyes. Never in Sasuke's life had he thought he'd see his best friend cry, being the joyous person he is. Not knowing what to do, except for one, Sasuke hugged his bestfriend. "Ssshhh...stop crying".

"You're the one to...sniff...say...I feel wet by my shoulders", came Naruto's muffled voice.

Sasuke reached for his face. Tears! Tears were actually falling from hs eyes! He exactly had no idea whatsoever what caused him to cry until one conclusion struck him. He said to the blonde, "I'll miss you too, dobe".

"Te...sniff...me!".

They just stood there, wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort until they heard the bell rang.

Naruto let go and wiped his tears. He grabbed his lunch and sped off after saying, "I'll be coming home with you. Gotta say goodbye to everybody!".

_**-time skip lalalalalalala-**_

Sasuke and Naruto headed off to the Uchiha house_ -mansion-_ after the dismissal bell went off. They walked together in silence until Naruto chose to break it.

"Uhhhh...sorry 'bout a while ago", he said, feeling awkward as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's alright. Though, I never thought I'd see that side of you".

"Shut Up, Teme! You were crying too!".

"Hn".

When they arrived, Sasuke didn't notice Naruto leave his side until he was already half-dangling, half-squeezing somebody.

"Itachi-nii!", Naruto cried out.

"Hello Naruto-kun", Itachi, Sasuke's 5 year older brother, said sweetly while he brought the dangling blonde down and ruffled his hair. To Itachi, Naruto was always much like his little brother than Sasuke. He enjoyed the blonde's bright and childish behavior that brought him to bring out his older brother abilities. (=_=?)

"I came to say goodbye", Naruto pouted, "since I can't wake up ver early to see you off".

"Alright...mom and dad are in their room...doing a last minute checking".

"Mmmmm...okay. I'll go see them".

Itachi watched the bubbly blonde head off then turned To the younger Uchiha. "Otouto...".

"Hn. Whatever". And with that, Sasuke followed his bestfriend up the staircases. When he arrived, he saw a scene only a certain blonde was capable of doing. His mother was chuckiling at a scene wherein Fugaku was on the floor, tackled by Naruto, who was now on top of him, squeezing the man.

"Hey Uncle Fugaku! I came to say my goodbyes. Dad sends his regards as well!".

Fugaku, then did the same as Itachi and ruffled the blonde's unruly hair. "Alright, kid. Now get off me". Naruto got up and did as he was told.

"Naruto, it's a good thing you're here", Mikoto said after her chuckles had ended, "we're having friend vegetables for dinner. As much as I want you to eat those as well, you could help finish the last ramen cup".

Naruto was always treated like family when it came to the Uchihas, due to the fact that they were his parents' bestfriends. Dinner was also one of the occassions they shared with the Namikaze so they know that ramen is served to him when he stubbornly doesn't accept vegetables for dinner.

"Blech! Vegetables", Naruto made a face of digust.

"Dobe", Sasuke called out to make his presence aware, "you'll have to learn to eat veagetables someday".

"Yeah? Then someday will take long".

"Sasuke, you and Naruto go to your room while I prepare dinner", Mikoto informed.

"Hai ka-san", Sasuke followed.

_**-Dinner-**_

The Uchihas ate dinner the way they usually do when Naruto was present. Naruto and Sasuke starts a little conversation until it turns into a debate and Mikoto begins chuckling. Itachi joins in when he becomes Naruto's "lawyer" when the blonde starts losing. While Fugaku...well...he just watches their little pointless nonsense.

When dinner ended, Naruto bade farewell to the Uchihas who had to sleep early but took Sasuke out before leaving.

"What's wrong now, dobe?".

"Ummm...Sasuke, you're my bestfriend right?", Naruto turned to a now nodding Sasuke, "when you get there and study, call me when you find a new one...then I'm telling you if it's alright to befriend that bastard alright?".

"Why do I _NEED_ to call _YOU_? And besides, you know better that I don't like being friends with anyone".

"Oh...but still ok?".

"Hn". Sasuke gave in.

"Oh and ummmm...", Naruto reached into his bag and brought out an orange box wrapped with a blue ribbon, "I got you this for you".

Sasuke opened the box to find a neclace with a red and white fan pendant. "I didn't know what else to...it reminded me of-", Naruto was cut short when Sasuke took him into an embrace.

"Seriously, dobe. I was used to be forced to watch my mom's shows and you make it seems like we're dating".

Naruto let go. "N-no I'm not!".

"Here", Sasuke took the necklace from the box and placed it around his neck. He reached into his pocket and wrapped his arms around the blonde, placing something in his neck as well. Naruto looked down and saw a blue long crystal dangling from a black rope. ('kay it's not a rope but what else should i call it?) "You're really over reacting about this. So I found this lying in my mom's room. It's probably a broken piece but it matches your eyes you know". Sasuke smiled as Naruto blushed, saying, "Arigato Sasuke!". Naruto pulled the young Uchiha to a tight hug and said, "You know...I think you should smile more often".

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes when Itachi tappd him and told him that they were landing soon. Although it's been 5 years, his last memory with the blonde when they were in 4th grade by the age of 10, will never be forgotten. He can't wait for his arrival. When the right time comes, he's willing to ask his bestfriend out. With that thought, he did the last thing Naruto said to him, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! First of all, I wanna say...GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I know they're kids and it's really awkward but the time will soon come, my dear readers, when there will be a chapter to explain this happening so for now...GOMEN if you found it awkward. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Back

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Though this seems to be updated kinda fast, still be reminded: DO NOT EXPECT INSTANT UPDATES!  As much as I wanna give you instant ones...'kay? On with the story!**_

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coming Back**

Sasuke did his best to hide the fact that he wanted to hurry, since his best friend had told him that he would be waiting for him.

When they arrived at the drop off, he expected Naruto to suddenly tackle him, only to be proved wrong when their first visitors were the blonde's parents. Kushina hugged the young Uchiha saying, "It's good to see you again, Sasuke. I see you've grown".

"Thanks Aunt Kushina. Ummm...where's Naruto?".

Kushina released Sasuke. "Oh...ummm...he fell back a while ago to take a call...mmm there he is".

Sasuke looked over to where Kushina was pointing and saw the blonde ,in his orange jacket and jeans, his back facing him, while he was on the phone.

Sasuke excused himself from the adult and headed over hearing the conversation.

"You're still sick. Don't force youself or I'm kicking your ass when you come tomorrow". Sasuke heard a raspy voice on the other line. "Dumbass", Naruto countered,"alright alright, get well 'kay? Bye". Naruto turned to the awaiting brunette. "Gah! You scared me there! How long have you been- oh! I mean...okaeri Sasuke!", Naruto smiled widely, "Where are your folks? There they are! C'mon!".

Naruto started talking. "Man! You told me you're suppose to arrive on the first day of school but here we are in the semestral break, the **_middle_** of the school year...".

Sasuke just chuckled and listened to his bestfriend's rants as he took his figure in. Naruto grew taller than the last time they met but still a little inch smaller than Sasuke. His blond locks have grown as well making him produce bangs but not enough to cover his face, which in Sasuke's case had become really gorgeous and handsome. His eyes were still the same azure, but was it just him or it looked more dazzling than ever? The rest of his face was still as flawless as ever despite the 3 marks on each side of his cheek. Though the rest of his body was covered, Sasuke could see that Naruto had lost his baby fats and was now replaced by some muscles but not enough to be buff. Just the right figure if you could say. His eyes landed on his neck. The crsytal necklace was still dangling there which caused Sasuke's heart to flutter. But something else was there...

Naruto stopped talking and caught Sasuke staring at the gift he was given and his hand darted to it which caused Sasuke to come back to reality. "Yeah...I kept it...", Naruto said, as his eyes then turned to Sasuke's own neck, "and you've kept yours as well", he smiled, "thanks".

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as well. His bestfriend's smile was just so warm and bright. He really missed the feeling.

"I see that you took my advice, huh?", Naruto said.

"What?".

"You're smiling, teme...".

Sasuke's mouth decided to formed a scowl. "Hn".

Naruto chuckled. "Sheesh! I think I shouldn't have said anything in the first place...".

They've arrived to where the adults were and Naruto greeted all of them. When he got to Itachi, he couldn't help missing his "older brother", and squeezed him tight. "Itachi-nii!".

Just like old times, Itachi ruffled the blonde's hair. "Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you as well. You've gotten taller...and stronger by the way".

Naruto let go and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha...sorry".

From out of nowhere, a person who had the same features of Naruto, being blonde and blue eyed as well, came out. "So this is Naru-chan! He's so cute! He is a little ball of sunshine, un!".

Naruto laughed shyly. "Thanks...but who...".

Itachi chose to answer the question. "This is Deidara-san...".

"...his boyfriend...", Sasuke whispered to Naruto as to not let his brother hear. It really wasn't important to say that, seeing that Deidara was now giggling beside Itachi while holding on to his arm. It was really obvious. But Sasuke decided to inform the blonde beacuse he wanted to see his reaction. If he was to go out with him, he wanted to see if Naruto would feel disgusted or weirded out or something like that. But, no, Naruto turned to the couple saying, "That's great!".

Itachi turned to his brother already knowing what Naruto learned and meant. Deidara on the other hand, didn't and asked the younger blonde. "What's great, un?".

"Sasuke said you guys were going out".

Deidar blushed but still confidently said, "Well yes...".

Naruto just smiled widely at the couple until his attention was called by his mother far away. "Let's get going! Dinner's on us tonight!".

Sasuke started thinking if this was still the Naruto he knew when he suddenly felt the cold floor on his back.

"Hey Sasuke! I planned on doing that to you a while ago but since plans changed and yada yada then you were just spacing out, right now seemed like a good time!", Naruto grinned widely as he stood up and lent Sasuke a hand".

"Aniki was right, you _are_ stronger", Sasuke complimented as he took Naruto's hand.

Somewhere in the back of Sasuke's head were the words: _Co__nclusion: Naruto's different yet still the same._

"Hey Naruto...who was on the phone by the way?", Sasuke asked but was unfortunately heard by his bestfriend when he was texting someone. He decided to ask later and soon headed off.

_**-Dinner-**_

Everyone was busy at the dinner table. They were talking to one another as if to make up for the last 5 years. Mikoto to Kushina, Fugaku to Minato, Sasuke to Naruto and just a conversation between Itachi and Deidara. But after a while, Naruto was sucked in to the conversation between Minato and Fugaku, who were talking about something about business. As young as they were, they were already involved in their parent's work for future purposes.

When Naruto slipped out of the conversation, he turned to Sasuke.

"Hey! Get me the pot for the fried vegetables over there!".

Sasuke's eyebrow went up as he did as what was asked of him. When Naruto started getting some of the contents and placed the pot back down, he felt Sasuke's hand over his forehead.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?", Naruto stuttered.

"Are you Naruto?", Sasuke asked.

"What's with that question? Of course I am, teme!".

"Explain the vegetables".

"Oh that. I learned to eat them the hard way", Naruto rolled his eyes,"remember when I told you about the cruise trip we had? Well, most of their food had vegetables in them. My dad told me to finish what was on my plate and of course I couldn't be pick with what I take. Hmph. But I still hate carrots!".

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's behavior. " I recalled someone told me that someday will take long".

Naruto turned to his food and began eating angrily.

"Sheesh, dobe! Moving on," now was his chance,"who was on the phone when you were at the airport a while ago?"

Naruto stopped chewing and turned to Sasuke, eyes widened. "Oh...uhhh...ummm...he's a...friend". His phone rang. "Speak of the devil". Naruto excused himself from the others.

_What's with him? He isn't the stuttering type... _,Sasuke thought as he heard another conversation again.

"Hey...you need rest!". _Pause._ "Yeah. It's my best friend's family...you know...Sasuke. They just arrived today". _Pause._ "You sure? If I don't see you better tomorrow, I promise I'll kick your sorry ass". _Pause._ "Hmph! Why do you need to call anyways?". _Pause._"Sh-shut up! Gotta go 'kay...", Naruto whispers something Sasuke wasn't able to catch", bye!".

Sasuke glimpsed at the blonde who was..._what the fuck! _blushing? He then hurried back to his meal so he wouldn't be accused of staring. _Who in the world could make that dobe blush? This is bad. _

When Naruto got back to his seat and started eating, Sasuke decided to ask his questions or more of...statements.

"You were blushing", the brunette said monotonously.

Naruto turned to his best friend, eyes wide. "That was...because...!".

Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

Naruto sighed then turned to the others, excusing them. _Wait, them?_ He then grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and lead him to the 2nd floor to a familiar room. Naruto's room. It was a wide spacious place with an orange and white king sized bed. Corners of the room had bookshelves, a study desk and a computer desk as well.

Sasuke was then greeted by a snarl by something maroonish that was on the floor. A fox.

"Naruto?", Sasuke called.

"Hm?".

"What's with the fox?".

At the mention of the word, Naruto and the fox turned to each other. The fox, waist-height, got up and darted for Naruto, curling around him as he rubbed his face to the blonde's hand that was meanwhile petting him.

"Name's Kyuubi", Naruto explained, "found him in the rain when he was little".

Sasuke nodded. "Okay then...now care to explain why you've been stuttering and blushing? Don't tell me you've got yourself a girlfriend...". Sasuke did his best to say it as an insult but wished that Naruto would get mad at him for it wasn't true. It will ruin his chances of going out with him.

Naruto blushed as he waved both his hands in front of him. "Uhhh...no...it's not that...it's not that at all!".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto sighed and decided to sit on the edge of his bed and pick up a picture frame on his bedside table and hand it to the Uchiha.

Sasuke turned it over and saw his best friend, probably already in his first year, his left arm dangling on a red-head's shoulder as his other arm had his hand pose a victory sign. The red-head on the other hand looked confused and annoyed to why he was on the picture in the first place. Sasuke frowned. _Didn't he have a picture like this with the blonde?_

As if to answer Sasuke's thought, Naruto patted Kyuubi some more and grabbed another picture frame and pointed at it. "Yours is right here. Don't get so jealous".

Sasuke glared at him and asked. "So...who is this guy?".

_Please don't let this guy be his boyfriend...Please don't let his guy be his boyfriend...Please don't let this guy be his boyfriend... Please don't..._ It seemed to be Sasuke's mantra.

Naruto spoke. "Right, you were far away. Well, his father owns Sabaku Enterprises and his name's Gaara Sabaku. He enrolled just after you left and-".

"Who's he to you?", Sasuke asked in a low voice, but still with a hint of curiosity and possessiveness in his voice.

Naruto had a faint red in his cheeks again. "Don't get mad, Sasuke...".

_Please don't let him be his boyfriend...Please don't let him be his boyfriend...PLEASE PLEASE don't let him be his boyfriend..._ "Mad about what exactly?", he said in a calm and collected manner, though he can't say the same about his inner self.

Naruto began to fiddle with Kyuubi's hair as he bit his lower lip. "He's my...ummm...my...2nd best friend...?". He then turned to the Uchiha who seemed as if he was just saved from something really dangerous yet still had an ashen face. "Best friend...?".

"Sa-Sasuke...don't be mad..._PLEASE_ don't be mad...you're still my - Ah! Sasuke?".

Sasuke backed off to a chair and ruffled his hair as he grinned. Yes, he's mad that Naruto got a 2nd best friend but it's alright since he isn't his boyfriend, but...

"Then why were you blushing?".

Anymore and Naruto could've looked like a tomato. "That's because...well...since we're close...uhhh...you! If you were sick too then you told me you wanted to see me already...I would've blushed too! Ah!", Naruto stopped as he realized what he just said.

Sasuke arched his brows. _Wanted to see him? WHAT?_ But Sasuke decided to ask a different question. "Naruto, why do you seem so nervous?".

"I kinda figured that you're mad at me...aren't you?", Naruto answered the question with another question.

Sasuke sighed as he headed beside his best friend, trying to ignore Kyuubi's snarls for being close to his master. "Don't worry...it's alright...it seems like I expected it though. You're you...you attract people...", he said as he ruffled blond unruly hair, which got him a beautiful smile but received a negative remark from Kyuubi as he then received a very audible growl.

"Kyuubi...it's okay...", Naruto murmured as Kyuubi still growled but a bit softer this time.

"Is it really alright for there to be a fox here?", Sasuke asked.

"Nope".

Sasuke gave a confused look to the blonde.

"What I mean is that he's not allowed anywhere else but my room...he hates people going after me and soon people will leave me be with him...".

"Oh...", Sasuke said as he stared at the fox._ What I'd do to trade with you..._

"He's good with other people, though, if you're nice to him", he grabbed Sasuke's wrist, "we'll play with him, then he'll know you, 'kay?".

"Naruto...".

"How could you stay in my room when you come over if Kyuubi hates you, huh?", Naruto gave the raven-hair a pout.

_Yeah...his room..._ Sasuke pushed away his little pervert self in the back of his mind as he gave in, "Alright...but by play, what do you meeeeeeeeeeeaaaan! Naruto!".

Being the wide and spacious place it is, the room served as a run around place. Naruto started chuckling as he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and went running everywhere around the room, holding a small yellow ball as he explained, "This is Kyuu's ball...he'll do anything to get it...".

Sasuke just continued being pulled around as he ran with the blonde. "How does this make me gain the fox's trust?".

"Don't call it fox, Sasuke...", Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto moved on, "like I said, teme, playing with him will make him know you already...he _could_ have a good side when he's playful...".

Sasuke was a bit worried. "What do you mean _could_?".

"Either aggressive or playful...but you should be thankful, he's playful now..._CATCH!_".

Sasuke was suddenly let go and the ball was tossed to him, receiving a challenging glare from Kyuubi. "Naruto...".

"_**RUN, TEME!** _I think he became aggressive; you'll be scratched all over if you're not careful...".

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran for his dear life. "Naruto!", he glowered at the boy across him.

"He's coming in on you, Sasuke! Give it here!", Naruto called out as the ball was back to him and Kyuubi faced him. Sasuke was plain relieved.

**_5 minutes_ later...**

Sasuke was already used on how to play with Kyuubi. They were already somehow friendly - yeah, he made an exception with being friends with animals. He and Naruto had already made tactics on how they give and take the ball, which, even as an Uchiha, he found fun.

As of the moment, Sasuke was holding the ball. Kyuubi was already nearing him so he decided to toss it to Naruto. "Naruto!".

Naruto was, unfortunately, distracted. When his name was called out, the ball was already speeding towards him; though he caught it, he lost his balance and his head plunged to a desk.

Sasuke headed for the inept boy, only to be tripped over at the back by Kyuubi, who was headed to his ball, and soon fell on top of the blonde.

Naruto started crinkling his eyes then blinked. It seems he lost consciousness for a little while and a sudden weight on his chest shook him out of it. "Hm?".

Sasuke didn't seem to know what was happening until he saw azure eyes right in front of him, _REAL CLOSE! _"Ah! Naruto!".

Naruto suddenly blushed. "Sa-Sasuke! Wha-?".

A faint red reached Sasuke's cheeks as well. "Uhhh...Kyuubi...he...". He bit his lip as he tried his best not to be tempted by the soft pink lips _so __close_ to him.

Naruto's heart was thumping real fast. _Is it me or does Sasuke's face look so..._ He shook out those thoughts. He didn't want to go back there again.

Sasuke, being really _really _near Naruto, he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe this could be his chance to ask him out actually. Soon, he slowly lowered his lips down until to their embarrassment, the door to their room was opened by Mikoto and shook them out of their gazes and began turning real _real_ red and Sasuke got up hurriedly.

Mikoto giggled. "I'm sorry to interrupt...but Sasuke, we need to get going!".

"H-hai ka-san!", Sasuke replied, still in a shade of red, as he headed off, thinking about what he was just trying to do. _Please let Naruto be oblivious enough not to know what I was just trying to do._

Naruto looked and did the same thing as well, wanting to say his goodbyes to the Uchihas. _Damn! Sasuke...why's he have to..._

They were already down as Naruto said his goodbyes then stopped at Sasuke, making shades of red come back to his face. "S-see ya tomorrow, Sasuke...".

Sasuke just nodded. He felt like what he just trying to do a while ago was a sin and he had to pay with his voice. With that, it was just the goodbyes they gave.

Soon, Naruto watched the Uchihas leave then got back to his room. He jumped back to his bed, accompanied by Kyuubi, and started stroking the feline with his left hand. He sighed then covered his eyes with his available right hand. "Damn! Sasuke...not you too...", he quietly murmured then fell into slumber.

* * *

When they arrived, Sasuke was told to head to his room for rest and they'll just unpack the next day. He headed for his room and stared at the ceiling, smirking. _I __might not have completed that kiss, but I will soon. Gaara's no competition anyways, right?_ Sasuke frowned._ I think I forgot to ask him about that whisper he sent and that thing in his neck. I'll just ask about it tomorrow..._

With that, he fell into slumber until...

Sasuke suddenly sat up. "Fuck! Isn't Gaara Sabaku...".

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe it, seriously. This is, like, the longest chapter I've ever written! Haha...anyways...I'll do my best to get on to Chapter 3 (bet you're curious about stuff anyways) if I receive enough reviews, though, be used to that! I stop at chapter 2 so I could see if the rest of the chapters are worthy of being posted ^_^ But in case I do receive enough, still, DO NOT EXPECT INSTANT UPDATES. Oh yeah, read Dreamer609's story too...and stay alert on a new emotional story she'll be posting soon...it's real nice!**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara Sabaku

**A/N: So I've had 9 alerts on this and I'm appreciating the reviews...hehe I had to write a cliff hanger! Hope you'll enjoy chapter 3! Suggest: Dreamer609 & Wind Whirlpool by enslavedRei! Cute story!**

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: **Gaara Sabaku**

Sasuke woke up with a jolt when his phone suddenly rang. Not being a morning person and all, he lazily picked up his phone and swore that the person on the other line would receive the other end of his anger, only to find out that he could never do that to the caller. "Naruto?", the Uchiha said sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead...", Naruto said sweetly until it suddenly turned into a shout, "**ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY ATTENDING SCHOOL, TEME!** I'm outside your house. You have 5 minutes until I drag that sorry little ass of yours out of that house!", then a sweet voice again, "Are we clear?".

"Hey! Naruto! You better not-", Sasuke panicked.

"5 minutes...", Naruto warned until the phone went dead.

Sasuke stood up as fast as he could, and hurried with everything. He, Sasuke **UCHIHA**, was was actually dreadfully scared. Coz' was it just him, or Naruto could produce a serious creepy voice?

After 4 minutes, Sasuke came down panting, only to spot the blonde just arriving at his house, whistling innocently.

"Hey Sas! Sup! Why're you panting heavily, huh? Wait! Don't tell me! You actually believed that phone call?", and with that, Naruto was already on the ground clutching his stomach from laughter.

Sasuke flared up, but had a visible red on his cheeks. "Dobe!".

Naruto stood up, apparently finished laughing, and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "C'mon, don't be like that! It was funny! I didn't know you'd actually believe it. I saw my phone first thing in the morning and I was like "Hey I'll try scaring Sasuke!", then I saw my clock", then he eyed the raven-hair, "don't tell me you really didn't check the time, Sasuke?".

The raven-hair glowered some more but was still blushing from not thinking about what Naruto just said. Suddenly, he felt a hand reach his forehead.

"Hey! You're red...you alright?".

"**I'M. FINE.**", Sasuke shoved the hand away as he stormed off.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's reaction and soon decided to follow. When he got to the Uchiha, he started talking about his prank all over again, until he turned to his best friend, who, at the same time, turned as well, and gave him the infamous Uchiha signature glare.

"Shut up, Dobe", Sasuke commanded.

"Woah! You've really got your glare upgraded, huh? Sorry for you, it's still the same from before", Naruto said as he put his tongue out.

Sasuke removed his glare. Of course he knew that sending a glare through Naruto was like sending one to air. It just doesn't work on him; just one of the reasons their friendship was brought up and still standing. He sent one to him when they met, but Naruto just didn't mind it, then. Sasuke contemplated. He knew his glare was totally different. _So how could the dobe not flinch?_

"How could I not flinch?", Naruto asked.

"What? You could read thoughts now?".

"No, teme, you were muttering it".

"Hn".

"Well, it's obvious that you're glare carries what? A million bagillion daggers-", he suddenly got cut off.

Sasuke arched his brows. "Bagillion?".

"It's a compliment...".

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So as I was saying...I'm still deciding who has a much scarier glare. You or Gaara".

With the name, one incident suddenly smacked their faces instantly. The incident from when Sasuke came over. Soon, both were already walking in silence with flushed cheeks. Fortunately, someone was able to interrupt.

"Ohaio, Naruto-kun!", a certain pink-haired girl greeted. Apparently, the two didn't notice that they've already arrived._ (Narration: Konoha High. It is one of the most prestigious school in the city of Konoha. Children of the elite are sent here for it's well-known education that will help them for future's sake. Naruto, being the son of the President of Namikaze Corp., and Sasuke, being the son of the President of Uchiha Inc., well, of course they were sent here) _Then the bubblegum-haired girl turned to the raven-hair, "Okaeri Sasuke!".

"Hiya Sakura-chan! Sorry but we have to get goin'...we need to see Tsunade for Sasuke's class list", Naruto greeted back, already moved on from the recollection from before.

"Oh! Okay...sure! See you at lunch!", Sakura said, speeding off.

"Is she still...", Sasuke asked curiously, also already gotten a grip of himself.

"Nope. She's dating Lee now".

Naruto and Sasuke then headed to the Principal's Office. Sasuke could really hear the whispers of the students, mostly from the feminine gender, about him. Apparently, they were trying to figure out if he really was the Uchiha Sasuke from years ago. Being annoyed with gossips, Sasuke shrugged them off until a certain conversation caught his attention.

"Hey hey! This year we have 3 to choose from".

"Yeah! 3 guys for the crown of hottest male student!".

"So who's it for you? Him? Naruto-kun or - ".

"We're here Sasuke!", Naruto cut in Sasuke's snooping. But did he just hear...?

"You popular now, dobe?", Sasuke asked.

"Dunno", Naruto shrugged, "ask the girls, not me".

"Hn".

"Tsunade-baba, we came to get the class list for Sasuke", Naruto informed big-chested, blonde woman who Sasuke figured out to be the principal, when they got in the office.

"Don't call me that, brat! Just because your parents and I are close, doesn't give you the right to call me like that!".

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei", Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at his best friend as he was given his class list.

"Here...oh and Naruto? Is he still sick?".

"Not sure with him but he said he's coming in late".

"Oh...okay".

"Bye Tsunade-ba...sensei".

"He?", Sasuke asked when they got out of the office, "You mean Gaara?".

"Uhhh...yeah", Naruto's cheeks were flushed again until he was snapped out of it when the bell for first period rang, "Hey what are your classes? I got Trig and Physics", he asked hurriedly.

Sasuke turned to his classes. Apparently, his first 2 classes didn't have the dobe in them. He sighed. "Physics and math".

"Awww!", Naruto then glimpsed at Sasuke's classes, "Look! You've got gym and gaaahh! Bye Sasuke! It's okay to be lonely!", Naruto shouted, speeding off.

Sasuke did the same thing as he grumbled something about Naruto and his current insults this day.

* * *

To Sasuke's relief, the bell for break time rang.

The raven-hair collected his books, still annoyed with the females' gossips. But during the 2 periods, when his senseis were talking about nonsense - for him - he decided to think about Sabaku Gaara. The raven-hair knew about the red-head teen. He was a cold-hearted bastard, maybe even more than the Uchiha. He's met the guy when Sabaku Enterprises meet up with their company, Gaara with them. But from what he also remembered and worried him last night was that Gaara was ALWAYS surrounded by overprotective bodyguards, due to his father's orders. Not one of his men would let anybody touch him or it could go bad to those who tried, be it an average person or someone with power like them. _How did Naruto get through them and over to Gaara? _Sasuke gulped. _What if it was a rough start? Very rough._ He had to check for any injuries for his best friend. That red-head was going to pay.

Also, he'd been thinking if Naruto had really gone popular through the years. As he soon got to fetch the subject of his thoughts so that they would have break time together , answers came. He searched the room unsuccessfully. He only noticed a group by the back, though, with some sort of piece of cloth wrapped around their heads with the words, "N. FanClub", in orange. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Yup. I haven't gone deaf. I heard right._

"Naruto-sama! We missed you!", the what-seems-to-be leader of the group whined.

"Yeah", they all chorused.

"Uh huh...", Sasuke heard Naruto say, "so what exactly is that thing on your head?".

"Well it shows who we really support", the leader answered,"you _are _going to the "Hottest Male Student Competition" in the festival right, Na-ru-to-sa-ma?".

"Uhhh...".

Suddenly, another group of girls headed to where Naruto was, only their strip of cloth had red letters with the words, "G. FanClub". Soon they all bombarded Naruto with one question.

"WHERE IS HE?".

"Why me?", Naruto spat.

_Damn!_, Sasueke thought, _do they use Naruto as a tool to get to Gaara?_

"You know him best!", they all chorused again.

"Sheesh! He's coming in late! Oh by the way...", Naruto asked, a matter that caught his attention, "how come it seems that both your groups have gone in half?".

"New FanClub for that Uchiha guy", the two leaders of the groups chorused.

By the mention of the name, Naruto's eyes suddenly spotted Sasuke. "You mean him?", Naruto pointed.

"Well...he is gorgeous...". A mixture of "yeah"'s.

"But we swear our love for Naruto-sama!", one shouted.

"Yeah!", the others chorused.

"And we swear our love for - ".

"Okay! Cut it out!", Naruto said, totally annoyed, "Do that when I'm out of here! Let's go Sasuke!". The blonde grabbed the raven-hair's wrist as he rolled his eyes and left the room, then turned to his best friend. "Sorry 'bout that, Sasuke", he said while massaging his temples.

"Hn. So you are popular...", the brunette stated.

Naruto sighed. "It's not a big deal!".

"It does 5 years ago".

"Yeah...I wish! Never mind what I said back then! It sucks being you, Sasuke! By that, I mean popular!".

Sasuke grinned. "I think the phrase "Be Careful of What You Wish For", is a useful one after all".

"Shut up, teme!".

"Hey Naruto, you said you're friends with Gaara, right?".

Naruto's face, to Sasuke's curiosity, suddenly lit up and his hand gripped Sasuke's wrist. "Uh huh! Come, I'll introduce him to you! He usually comes in during break time when he's late. We'll be waiting there at the gates".

When they arrived at the school gates, Sasuke could literally be out of breath anytime. Sure Sasuke had a lot of stamina, but the blonde was just too much for him. When he regained his breathing, he watched as a black limousine came into view, pulled up and the car door opened. Just as expected, Sasuke saw 3 bodyguards come out first , and soon, a foot came out to follow. To Sasuke's shock, his best friend was going to sprint to the limo._ Damn! What if they...! _"Naruto!". To his surprise, the 3 just sighed and made way as the blonde already leapt inside the vehicle.

"If you aren't sick anymore, you would've caught me!", Sasuke heard Naruto's muffled voice.

"I didn't expect you, anyways", a raspy voice replied.

"Why wouldn't you?".

"FanClub?".

"Oh...them...they were looking for you, you know? And they have this cloth thing in their heads! They're crazy!".

"Mmhmm...now please let go of me, Naruto".

"Ummmm...no! You're still sick".

"At least let me out of the limo?".

"Oh...alright!".

Sasuke watched as Naruto came out and lent a hand to the young Sabaku inside, who in turn took it. There came out the same red-headed boy with glimmering green eyes and milky white skin from before.

Naruto turned to his best friend. "Sasuke, this is Gaara, son of the President of Sabaku Enterprises", he introduced, "Gaara, Sasuke, my first ever best friend!", he said gleefully.

Sasuke and Gaara shook hands, as he muttered, "I've seen him before already".

Naruto beamed. "You have? That's great!".

But Sasuke ignored him as he watched the red-head send a glare at him and he sent one as well. _Naruto's right...our glares ARE equal. _When their hands separated, Sasuke had no choice but watch something he didn't expect to happen. Naruto hugged Gaara while saying, "I missed you too!", then carried the teen, bridal style, shoved him into his limousine and slam the door after, then soon turned to the bodyguards. "Go! Gaara can't come to school today! He's _still _sick! Go!", he commanded.

To Sasuke, he felt like Naruto was asking for a death wish when one bodyguard raised his hand, only to his surprise - his day is totally full of surprises - the hand rubbed the top of Naruto's head, making the blonde act like a child as he fumed and crossed his arms at them. "Sorry, Naruto-kun, can't do that". _Did they just call him by his name? _, Sasuke thought.

"Naruto", Gaara said as he got out of the limo, "Tenmari already ordered them not to listen to you", he gave a sly smile, "it's no use".

The blonde narrowed his eyes then turned to one of the bodyguards. "Hiroshi-san, c'mon, you've gotta go!".

The bodyguard, now known as Hiroshi, raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?".

"Well, I just figured out that your name means generous and wouldn't you be so generous enough to listen to my pleas?".

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow again, but before Naruto could file another plea, Gaara grabbed the blonde by his hand and made him face him.

"Gaara...", Naruto fumed,.

"Look", Gaara said, as his eyes softened, "I'm okay".

"But", Naruto's eyes did the same thing as well, "it's my fault you're sick. It's probably from last week".

_Last week?, _Sasuke thought.

"No, it's not your fault", the red head said as, to Naruto's surprise, he grabbed the blonde's tanned hand and placed it on his forehead, "see, I'm fine".

Naruto took back his hand and gave in. "Hmph, fine!".

The two, then, turned to the raven hair and started blushing.

"Uhhh...sorry 'bout that, Sasuke", Naruto apologized then turned to Gaara, "c'mon we'll be late for gym...you sure you're alright?".

Gaara nodded.

"'Kay, let's go! Bye Hiroshi, Isamu, Makoto!", Naruto shouted as they all sped off to their lockers.

Sasuke worriedly changed due to the events that just happened a while ago. _Was that really Gaara Sabaku? I know I saw him differently before. He even had the same title as me. A cold-hearted demon bastard. And those bodyguards, what the hell was with the attitude? _Then he smiled. _Naruto. That dobe. He changed me; what difference does it make on him or those bodyguards? It's probably be nice - and hilarious - to know the meeting. _The smile turned into a frown. _They're just best friends, right?_

* * *

It's been 15 minutes since gym started. Their sensei, Might Guy, told them to run laps and some few other exercises to strengthen their youthfulness...or something. Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara were always the one in front of the group during laps, until Gaara was commanded to take it slow by a certain blonde. When everyone was told to rest, Naruto was stubborn and headed to the raven-hair with a sly look on his face.

"Race 'ya?".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You think I'll be giving you a chance to win, Uzumaki?".

"No thanks! That won't be fun...give it all you got, Uchiha!".

After a few minutes, the race ended with everybody surrounding the track, betting on who'd win, and when it did, it was chaos. When both guys reached the finish line, a camera was a need; so now, students were berating about who really won. Naruto and Sasuke just left the track with smiles on their faces. Yup, even Sasuke was smiling, people! Since Guy had saw their little competition, they were strictly told to rest while the others get back to the track already.

It was a normal gym class for the first 5 minutes, until a commotion erupted at the track. Naruto got up from the bench and ran over much quickly than the raven-hair. There, on the track floor was Gaara, panting heavily.

"I'm taking him to the clinic!", Naruto shouted, with a shaky worried voice in it. The blonde grabbed the red-head, carrying him bridal style, while Sasuke heard him muttering things like "kuso", "running", "slow down" and more "kuso".

When the blonde left, Guy told all of them to get back to what they were doing, but Sasuke was really curious. He headed to a certain girl who had the same class as them.

"Hey TenTen?'.

"Mmm - Ah! Sa-Sasuke, what can I do for you?".

"You guys hang out with Naruto, right?".

"Sure".

"Is Gaara there too?".

"Mmhmm".

"What's their relationship?".

TenTen blinked. "Uhhh...they're best friends, aren't they?".

"Oh...thanks anyway...". He left the girl and sighed. _Why is it that I have a feeling that it's not that? I should trust Naruto, right? What if they're already developing feelings for each others? I - I have to confess right away before that bastard steals him from me!_

* * *

Sasuke had 2 more minutes before History class would end. He just learned that it was also a class he shared with the blonde, but it seemed that when attendance was called, he wasn't around. Finally, bell rang. The raven-hair was sickly worried where Naruto could be. He sped off to the clinic and saw a black, short haired woman - the nurse, of course. The brunette checked her name pin.

"Ummmm...Ms. Shizune, where are Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabaku?".

"Naruto and the red-head?".

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry. They're not here anymore...Naruto took...uhhh...Gaara, is it? He took him home since he's really sick".

"Oh...thank you, anyways".

Sasuke strode off the clinic. It seemed the woman knows about Naruto. Mischief is probably the reason...or maybe when those bodyguards beat him up at first. HIs eyes narrowed. The raven-hair took a mental note to make sure to ask Naruto about it and other things. _Be prepared, Naruto, you better have a good reason._

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know if I should have ended it there. Should I have? I think I should...this is like...another long chapter I have...what IS wrong with this story and it's long charactered chapters...this has like 3,384 characters!...well anyways...there's chapter 3 for you...please PLEASE PLEASE feel free to review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Gaara Meets Naruto

**A/N: I've been really worried these days...my stats are going down! So I present to you guys this new chapter! Check out Dreamer609 too! Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gaara Meets Naruto**

"Gaara...here, it's soup...".

"Na". The red head was unable to continue when a spoon was suddenly fed forcibly into his mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Gaara!", Naruto said, annoyed by the young Sabaku's continuous complaints of him, getting through all the trouble of taking care of him. Ever since he passed out on the track field, Naruto had taken the job of taking care of the red head, making him absent for 2 days, which became Gaara's reasoning.

"Naruto, seriously".

_Slap!_

"It's my choice of taking care of you and you have no right to place a decision on me, Sabaku!".

The red head gave up as he reached for his abused cheek. Naruto was stubborn...why hasn't he learned that yet? He gave a sly look. "You really care about me, don't you?".

A shade of pink dusted Naruto's tanned cheeks. "O-of course I do, silly! Since you yourself don't know how to take care of yourself in the first place!".

Gaara gave a low chuckle, then gazed at the blonde. Seeing that he must have been tired out of taking care of him, he moved aside, then patted the free side of his bed. "You can't take care of yourself, either...here, get some sleep".

"Gaara, I have my own room". Ever since the blonde took home the red head, he was told to stay in their mansion, owning himself his own room. Well, he already had a room in the mansion in the first place, anyways, ever since he started hanging out with him.

"The bed's big enough for the two of us...your room's not worth getting to if I'm offering mine's...".

"I don't need sleep yet!", he defended, only to be let down when out of nowhere, the blonde suddenly yawned, frowning when he saw the smirking redhead. He angrily placed the bowl of soup in Gaara's cherry wood bedside table and hopped in the king sized bed. It's not like he's never been in the bed before he used to stay in there when he wasn't able to sleep peacefully in his own room during his stays.

"Naruto, I'm not gonna bite...what difference does this make with the other times you stay in my bed?".

A caramel eyebrow shot up.

"I promise...you'll just be here for sleep...", Gaara frowned, "must you compare me with Sai?".

Naruto rolled his eyes. During an overnight trip they had in school, Naruto was partnered with Sai. Obviously, he was a pervert. Ever since then, being in bed with other people needed safety. He started pulling the sheet up and ignored Gaara by the placing a hand on his forehead. "You seem to be getting better...hopefully school will be in your doorstep soon".

By the mention of school, Gaara suddenly remembered something. "Uchiha...", he muttered.

Naruto arched his brows. "What's wrong with him?".

"You told me all about him before...".

"Gaara...that was before...we're just best of friends!". Gaara just gazed at him, making Naruto sigh. "Let's forget about him, okay? Just get to sleep!".

The red head gave in and snuggled to the blonde. "If you say so...", he muttered, before falling into deep slumber, a pleasant dream registering.

_**- 5 years ago -**_

Gaara sat quietly in the limo, eyeing the passing, changing scenes through the window. He sighed. He and his father had just decided to migrate in Konoha, Japan, just arriving 2 days before. They were to be heading to Konoha High, where he was suppose to study. Gaara was informed about it when they were in a party of some company that had a close friend of his father. They were approached by some other fellow friends, and when the topic was all about Gaara, school was involved. His father told them that he'd gladly be sent to Konoha High since he only wanted what was best for him. The red head could have rolled his eyes at that statement, if only his father wasn't going to punish him in the end for the deed. It was such a great act. He knew that what his father had said was only for boast; any parent in the world would want their children to study in the prestigious school, so why not send him if he was rich enough?

It was just an example why Gaara chose to believe that his father didn't really love him. He was just a distraction in his father's life; that's how he believed it to be. His father was somehow making him change that belief, though. At the corner of his eye, he saw the 3 bodyguards Tenmari, a close associate of his father that could have been as well his daughter, had given him due to his father's order. He didn't want them never did. Ever since he had a conscience, they were already there, depriving him of getting close to anybody. It seems that they were an overprotective and strong group who wouldn't want anyone to come close to him. It just added torture to his social life. Since then, he never made friends, and he got used to it already, anyways.

His father explained to him that there were 'bad' people out there when he was a kid and he still wasn't thinking of talking back to his father. Anyone could come and just assassinate him, and it would become a big deal if that happens, since he is a valuable asset to the company. He believed that before. But now, he knew better. He learned that it wasn't his father's decision to give him bodyguards in the first place. He was answering in a grumble to some people of the company that held dear the future of it, that arrangements were already made for him. For all Gaara knew, his father would have appreciated it more if someone _did _assassinate him.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of silver gates, making pairs of eyes turn to the vehicle. The red head knew that every single one of the students were of the elite, and it was optional for them to be accompanied by bodyguards, but it seems none of them took the option. Once they made their way to the Principal's Office, everyone made their way away from him as if he was some sort of plague. When they reached the room, he saw a blonde woman with a student with same blonde yet wild hair, who seemed to be the same level as him. He was probably in the middle of whining since he had his tongue out and the woman was close to having a vein pop in her head.

"Tsunade-baba! I really have to Ah! Who's the new kid?".

The woman who Gaara now couldn't help grin due to the disrespect said to her, turned to them, suddenly having a face of shock then turned to a calm face to her other visitor. "Naruto, you could leave now. The assembly will be starting soon".

Gaara was suddenly caught into bright, shining sapphire eyes. "So, who's he?", the blonde kid said.

Tsunade sighed. She knew she wouldn't be listened to until he gets his answer in the first place. "Naruto, Gaara. He is the son of the President of Sabaku Enterprises. He's most likely to be in your year".

Gaara was surprised when Naruto narrowed his eyes at him then placed his hands on his hips. "Gaara...", then suddenly his face brightened up in a way the red head would probably have wanted to shield himself from the view, as he brought out his hand, "nice to meet 'ya!".

The red head wasn't really too fond of people like him, so he didn't say a thing but instead just frowned. He expected "this Naruto" to get mad and all, instead, to his surprise, he even look amused. He tried to force his hand to connect to his, when Isamu, his nastiest bodyguard of the 3, shoved his tanned hand and said, "Kid, you have no right to be in contact with Gaara-dono".

The red head would have rolled his eyes, if only he wasn't focused to see the blonde's reaction. He suddenly felt puzzled when Naruto just gave a sly and small smirk, then made his way out of the room before shouting "I like you, Gaara-san!".

The red head arched his nonexistent brows and turned to the blonde woman who gave a giggle then smiled at him, saying, "I have a feeling that you two would get along...". Gaara just eyed Tsunade as he just stood there, his mind, half on what the two blondes just said and half on the discussion Tsunade was giving him. How in the world did she think that he was going to get along with that kid?

After the arrangements for his classes were made, he made his way to the auditorium where the assembly was suppose to be held. He didn't bother listening until a certain student came up the stage. A certain BLONDE student, that is. He made his way up, looking as if he didn't want to, while yawning to the stand where a microphone was. He started to ruffle his hair then gave a sigh.

"Uhhh...hi everyone! Ummm...so, as you all know, Sasuke's gone and...ummm...TSUNADE-BA-CHAN, AM I REALLY SUPPOSE TO BE HERE?", he suddenly shouted to the principal, who now had an annoyed vein popping out, but managed to hold down her voice.

"Naruto, we've already discussed this, now, haven't we?".

The blonde teen sighed then murmured something that wasn't suppose to be audible, yet being in front of the microphone, he was heard, "Sometimes, Sasuke is really such an ice cold bastard prick...".

Gaara suddenly felt the atmosphere chill, as glints from females were directed to their classmate in the stage. Naruto suddenly felt it as well, making him grab hold of the microphone and say, "Fine, fine...I take it back, then...", he gave a low sigh, "so...since he was our previous president...gaaahh! You guys probably get the point...he's gone and now we need a new one! I vote Shika or that Gaara kid over there! See ya!".

As Naruto made his way out of the stage, a fist suddenly connected with his head, making everyone either giggle or just give a smile. But others were still thinking about the electing of the new president. Murmurs aroused and some eyes turned to a glowering ponytailed brunette and the others looking around to whoever Gaara was, until they've already figured out who it was. Gaara decided to ignore them and cross his arms as he mentally cursed Naruto. _Yeah, how could that woman think of us getting along?_, he thought, _seriously..._

After the assembly, Gaara made his way to his class, still accompanied with his 3 bodyguards, and just like how he came, everyone eyed him as murmurs came and they made their way from him. Oh well, he didn't care, anyways. His first class was Biology and it seems their teacher was a late one. He headed to the seat that was at the far corner with a nearby window with it as he waited with the rest of the class. After a few minutes, though, a masked man with silver hair that wore a lazy expression came in, rubbing his hand behind his head while saying, "Sorry class, I was just late since".

"Yeah, sure, whatever Kakashi-sensei! You were just probably making out with Iruka again!".

All eyes turned to the blonde who cut in and was currently in the doorway, seeming to have been late as well, as they all agreed with him.

"Oh c'mon Naruto, don't you think that I'd think that it's still too early for that? It's just the start of the school year isn't it?".

"Ummm...yes".

"Just take your seat, Naruto".

"Sure...". Cerulean eyes suddenly gazed the room until it stopped at emerald ones. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow as if to say 'Problem?', but Naruto just slowly made his way to a confused red head, only to stop at the seat beside him. He sat down then placed a hand below his cheek as he turned to Gaara, while murmuring, "It's a perfect match, isn't it?".

The red head chose to speak at last. "Excuse me?".

"And he talks just now too...", the blonde said in a low voice until he brought out his hand again, "Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet 'ya!".

Gaara pointed to his bodyguard with his eye making Naruto lower his hand, as he said, "Right...them...". The red head just sighed as he gazed at the window. He knew that the blonde's plans are futile. Well, he didn't expect to get new friends in the first place anyway, so why did he feel like he wanted to befriend him. Gaara shoved those thoughts away, suddenly bewildered when he heard the blonde murmur, "It's a challenge, then...".

* * *

After 2 classes, Gaara made his way to break in the school field, deciding to just sit below an oak tree, away from the other students. A blur of gold suddenly caught his attention, as it made it's way to a brunette with wild hair as well, together with the same poytailed brunette, suddenly smacking the blonde's head. _Figures, _Gaara thought, _a person like him with no friends is probably laughable._ He had no idea why, but the red head watched the group, suddenly interested when the blonde whispered something to the wild brunette boy, his cobalt eyes scanning everywhere until it caught Gaara's own, making him smirk slyly. Naruto slowly let go and pushed the brunette to where Gaara is, both looking as if he didn't really agree to what he was going to do.

"Naruto, you idiot!", the brunette shouted.

"C'mon, Kiba, I owe you for this!".

"Fine...I'll take your word for it".

"That's m' boy!".

Gaara watched the brunette as he made his way to him, then turned to his bodyguards that surrounded him. He must have been glaring, since from the looks of it, the brunette's spine shivered. It took a while but he said, "Uhhh...is it okay if we take Gaara with us?".

_That's what it all was for?, _Gaara thought, _They have no shot at this. _As if on cue with his thoughts, Makoto said, "Sorry, kid...no can do".

With that, the brunette sighed and turned to make his leave.

Gaara continued to just gaze at the threesome, who were now in some sort of a group circle, for the rest of his break time until the bell rang. He soon left the field, with his thoughts about them left there as well.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, Gaara walked off, his doubts of the school being a prestigious one in his mind the school should be dubbed as the freakiest one. Like break time, Gaara made his way under the oak tree. It seems the blonde wasn't around..._what?,_ the red head thought,_ since when was I concerned if he was around?_ During his past 3 classes before, 2 of them had the blonde in them, and he wasn't really sure what it was, but when he saw him, his eyes somehow had a glint in them that he couldn't quite figure out. Mischief, maybe? Gaara shrugged. Well, it wasn't his business.

Suddenly, emerald eyes widened when he felt hands cover his mouth. _Great, I'll be doing father a big favor..._ But his bodyguards suddenly caught on the abrupt happening. They were just suddenly suppose to remove the hands that were covering the red-head's mouth when some sort of colored string that shot out of a can sprayed their faces by the two brunettes that Gaara saw Naruto with. Unfortunately, only 2 of the 3 were shot successfully and the other was left to get a hold of Gaara, until Gaara felt the hand that covered his face slip away, and a figure fell down from a branch of the tree. Gaara's eyes suddenly caught on to a mop of blonde and a hand suddenly grabbed hold of his wrist as they began sprinting.

"Hurry!".

The red head suddenly looked bewildered but chose to follow ahead. He doesn't really know what's going on but he felt sort of...happy? excited? alive, maybe. Away from his bodyguards, huh? His thoughts were suddenly cut when he felt Naruto let go of him and toss him some sort of can. The red head didn't really know what he was suppose to do with it until he saw the blonde run backwards and shot the can's contents to their one and only pursuer. The blonde wasn't able to get a perfect hit but when Gaara caught on, he sprayed his own's contents to his bodyguard. Perfect. The red head was surprised at himself when he started to give a low chuckle at his bodyguard's face. It was fun!

But now the other 2 bodyguards had already gotten away from their previous encounter. Naruto grabbed hold of Gaara's wrist again as they ran off as he incoherently grumbled something about his friends' failure to maneuver them away. The blonde skidded to a halt in an empty room as he pulled out a net and some stuffed balloons from a bag Gaara hadn't seemed to have seen until now, but figured that it's where his weapons have been coming from.

"Here, Gaara, we have to hurry! Hold it in a way that we could put these balloons in!". The red-head caught the net he was sent and held it in place for the balloons to be placed in. After filled, Naruto dragged Gaara up a shelf so that they'd be on top of it as the blonde placed the net by the door. Soon, the awaiting two heard the bodyguards' footsteps. Gaara watched carefully as the door opened and the net with the balloons fell. The red head gave a low chuckle. Yet again, the faces of the two were covered, except now, it was paint.

"Gaara, let's get down!".

The red head looked down and considered his chances, until his eyes widened as he felt a pair of hands scoop him up and they already made their way on the floor. Gaara stared into the blonde's face who turned to him as well and gave him a bright, wide smile. The red head wasn't able to resist to smile to the blonde as well since it seemed to be really contagious. The blonde suddenly said, "I know a place they'd never find!". Gaara didn't really know why he wasn't resisting to the grip that was placed on him...maybe it had to do with how it felt nice to have someone with you...

Soon, they were met with a sign saying that they weren't suppose to pass, in front of a staircase. Gaara felt a bit worried since it would mean dead end for them, but Naruto didn't seem to appreciate and follow some sign, so they made their way up the staircases until they were met with open air. They were in the school's rooftop. The blonde let Gaara go as he collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily but gave a wide smile to the red head paired with a V sign for Victory, earning him a gentle and amused smile from the Sabaku.

It seems like a good start.

**_-Flashback To Be_** _**Continued...-**_

* * *

**A/N: You see, I wasn't suppose to end it there, but this chapter has gone too long already so I had to! R&R please! Oh and it would be nice of you to go check out my other stories too!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Redhead Aboard

**A/N: As promised from my new story, Suspicions, (maybe you guys could take a look), here's chapter 5! I apologize if this will seem kinda boring, too fast, or OOC! Go check out Dreamer609, awesome stories posted, and my new fic, BitterSweet Chances!**

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Red-head Aboard**

Gaara woke up to an empty, cold bed.

"Naruto...?".

The red head received no response, but as if on cue, the doors of the room opened, and a bright mop of blond was the only indication he needed to know that it was Naruto...holding a cup of instant ramen. Yup...Naruto alright...

The red head snorted after checking the clock. "We've only been out for an hour, Naruto...".

The blonde then brought out his tongue after slumping to his side of the bed. "Oh c'mon, Gaara, it's not like you don't know about my obsession for ramen...".

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Sure I do...".

He received no reply for that, only loud slurps from the blonde's eating, but after what seems to be only a minute, Naruto had already finished the cup.

"Were you making a record...again...", Gaara asked.

Naruto placed the cup on the bedside table before answering. "Nope, not really...". His hand then drifted to the Sabaku's forehead after turning to face him. "You're right...it's just been an hour...get some sleep...".

The red head then groaned as he lay flat to stare at the ceiling. "All I've been doing is sleep, you know...".

"You enjoy your sleep anyways...", the blonde informed, resting his head on his fist, his body turned to the red head.

Gaara tilted his head and raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"When I woke up, you were smiling...it was creepy at first...but you know...", Naruto said, as he started playing with red strands of hair.

"Was I now?".

"You gonna tell me about - ".

_Knock Knock Knock_

Both eyes turned to the sound until Gaara called out in his usual cold voice, "Enter...".

It was Makoto. "Gaara-dono, your father wishes to talk to you...".

"Why? What's it about?", Naruto chose to answer.

The bodyguard could be seen rolling his eyes while his lips tugged on a smile. "It's for Gaara-dono, Naruto-kun...".

The blonde crossed his arms. "Gaara has to be in bed...".

"But...".

All of a sudden, Naruto wasn't in the bed anymore and was tugging on Makoto's sleeve, making his way out with him. "I'll take the call...", then he turned to the amused red head, "Gaara, if I don't see you in the midst of slumber, I -".

The red head can't help but smile. "Yes, mother...".

Naruto rolled his eyes as he left with the bodyguard, shutting the door behing him.

The red head slumped back to his bed and eyed the blue skies that were evident from his nearby window, his smile small yet visible, as he drifted back to sleep, reminiscing once again.

_**-Flashback Continuation-**_

Gaara stared at the blonde, still confused with the situation.

"Gaara-san...what's wrong?", Naruto asked, making his way beside the red head.

"Wh - why did you do that?".

"Why? Did you like having them around?", the blonde frowned.

"You had no right to do that, you know!", the red head said with a glare. To his surprise, the blonde seemed like the cold harsh glare was nothing, but instead, snorted.

"Like that would work...", the blonde stood up, hands on his hips, giving a firm look to the red head, "Fine...if you want them so much, let's go back...I'm not forcing you or anything, but...", he sighed, "Whatever! It's just that...you resemble someone I know...a lot! And he's my best friend too!".

The red head arched his invisible brows. "You're telling me...that I resemble someone a whole lot...and he's you best friend? How'd you pull that off?".

The blonde gave a sly smile. "So...does this mean we're not going back to them for now?".

To that realization, Gaara turned his face away from the blonde. _What the hell was that for? He's right, isn't he? Why the hell am I talking to him in the first place? Shit! This is wrong..._

" - san? Hellooooo! Look, stop battling yourself! Due to my experience, it seems you're not the type of person who likes talking, correct?", when the young Sabaku gave no reply, he continued, "Correct...but listen here, now...it's no use not talking to ME...you have to talk eventually...coz I'll be your best friend from now on!".

With the last sentence, Gaara stared at the blonde, looking as if he was staring at some figure that's grown not 2, but a million heads. _What the hell is this kid talking about? He suddenly takes me away from my bodyguards, acts as if he knows me, then tells me that I'm his best friend! Is he mad!_ He watched as the blonde just rolled his eyes, and suddenly he felt his face looking straight into shining blue eyes with a tilt from his chin by a bronze hand.

"Give yourself a chance, Gaara...don't act as if you're satisified!".

He didn't know why, but the azure eyes that connected with his jade ones seemed so...captivating. It was as if he felt like the blonde was someone he wanted...needed...and the words that came with the gaze just added more to the lure he felt. Just what did he feel when he was with the blonde? Why did he feel different with him? Although he was different in the tactic he used to be able to converse with him...he was just another obnoxious, annoying and too bright of a kid! Typical person he hated the most! So why?

Soon, he felt the hand that was on his chin let go, but his gaze was still focused on one spot even if the sapphire eyes weren't there anymore.

"Hah! Don't bother with what I said...it just seems right due to my experience...c'mon...I think I'm not winning today...but I'm telling you, I will...huh? Wha'd you say?", the blonde said.

"Your eyes...they're pretty...just like the sky itself...", the red head gave a smile at the blonde's direction, who was currently looking at Gaara like he was really going nuts! Actually...maybe he was! Where's he get that? He had actually no idea either as to why he suddenly said that in the first place! It was just a thought! A thought! He wasn't the type of person who would be suddenly talking and open up about his thoights! Heck! He wasn't even suppose to be talking! But something in him felt...right for once. It was probably the truest thing he's ever said to anyone. Great! Just what was the blonde doing to him? He had no idea whatsoever now...maybe he _should_ just give himself a chance with the blonde. He sighed. "You know...I think...you're right...about things...Naru - oof!". He was suddenly hit straight on his head.

"Look...it's nice that you've finally come to your senses...but what the hell was with that compliment! What. The. Hell!".

Gaara just stared at the blonde who's cheeks were puffed...and rosy, as he sat back dowm beside him. Okay, there was no fighting it...he was smiling. "You're something else, Namikaze...".

Apparently, the blonde wasn't able to hear and just sighed and gave a smile while his hand was held out. "Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you...again!".

Gaara paused. He wasn't really fond of contact with other people, but this was just once...so he took the blonde's hand. "Gaara Sabaku...".

Naruto got back his hand after shaking it with the red head, then rubbed his chin. "Sabaku...Sabaku...you know, somehow that name sounds familiar...but before you tell me anything, let me guess this...are you an heir of a top notch business?".

The red head nodded slowly, unsure where this was going.

"And you're - ".

_Slam!_

Both blue and green eyes turned to the sudden intrusion.

"Great! I forgot! Them!", the red head heard Naruto say, then eyed at the blonde at the corner of his eye intrigued on what will happen next. So far, he's learned that you'd never know what to expect from Naruto.

"Gaara-dono, we're coming home immediately...your father will hear from this, and this kid will - ", 1 bodyguard, who Gaara knew as Isamu, said.

"Yeah yeah!", Naruto cut in boredly with a dust of a hand then turned to the red head,"Hey Gaara, what's their names?".

"Kid! Do you even know who you're talking to?", Makoto said.

"Sabaku Enterprises, is it?", when the 3 quieted down, the blonde continued, "Yeah...thought so...back to what I was saying...names?".

"Hiroshi, Isamu, Makoto...", Gaara answered monotonously, while he pointed to each one.

"Kid, just step away from Gaara-dono!", Hiroshi commanded.

"Why?", Naruto challenged, "Did I _hurt_ him? Does he look scathe? Am I a kidnapper? I'm just a _kid_ for Christ's sake!".

"As far as we're concerned, kid, we can't let anybody near - ", Makoto tried to say.

"We're just talking! Does it _kill_ a person to speak up! Geez!".

Hiroshi squatted down and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Sorry, kiddo...look, we'll just let bygones be bygones with what you did to us a while ago, but we're just gonna take Gaara-dono now...it's his father's orders that he stays with us...".

The blonde raised an eyebrow then groaned. "Loosen up a bit! Sure it's his father's orders, but did he tell you guys to _suck_ the life out of him? ". Pause. "No! I don't think so either!".

Before one of the three were able to say anything, 4 pair of eyes turned to a sudden short chuckle that omitted from a certain red-head. "Naruto...do you even know the word age difference?".

The blonde placed his hands on his hips, shifting his gaze to the Sabaku. "I believe that between this 3 and me, it's all about the IQ...their's is the size of a child!", then he turned to the 3 once again, "I meane literally! Have you ever thought if you were in Gaara's position? For all we know, he'll soon be suffering from...uhhh...loss of voice from not talking to anyone because of you guys! That's a crime right? You know...if somebody loses some organ...or somethin'...".

Soon, the three were just speechless then looked amused the next. "You're just the weirdest kid we've ever encountered...", Hiroshi said.

"Stop calling me a kid! Name's Naruto!".

Makoto suddenly looked puzzled and gazed at the blonde. "Naruto? By any chance, are you the son of Minato Namikaze, President and CEO of Namikaze Corp?".

The blonde gave a wide smile. "That's right!". All of a sudden, the moment Naruto snapped his finger, a lightbulb could have probably be seen behind him lit up. "Now I know why Sabaku's a familiar name! Dad told me about some party he had abroad with your father, Gaara...then - ".

" - he met you guys!".

"We met him...".

Naruto and Makoto said both at the same time, making the blonde flash his smile.

"Hmmm...Minato-sama, you mean?", Isamu said with arched brows.

"You and your father really do resemble each other a lot, kid".

Naruto snickered. "And you guys were just like he said...you're plain bastards but you could do fine if you loosen up a bit...".

"It's really not just the looks you resemble with him, kid", Isamu said.

"Did you dare yourselves for the longest time for either one of you to end your sentences with "kid"? The name's Naruto! _Na- ru- to!_".

Hiroshi suddenly cleared his throat. "I think it's not part of our job to go this far already...".

"Now that you mention it, I _did_ get you guys to talk, didn't I?".

"This will be the last of it, though...we - ", Makoto tried to say but was cut short.

"No can do! Talking to me is irresistable!". The blonde said, sticking his tongue out.

_Slam!_

"Naruto! Are you o...kay...? ". It was Tsunade. She was suddenly surprised to see her blonde sticking his tongue out to 3 suppose to be feared bodyguards.

"Baa - chan! Sup! Oh! Kiba! Shika! Nice to see you guys too!".

The two young brunettes hustled beside the blonde, the one with wilder hair suddenly placing his hands everywhere around the blonde.

"Dude! You okay? Did they beat you up or somethin? Bruises? Scratches?".

"Maybe he'll lose unconsciousness any moment... Poisoned? Gassed? Tranquilized? Sedated?", the pony tailed brunette said.

The blonde rolled his eyes as he shoved Kiba's hand away. "Guys...I'm fine! And Shika...stop using too much words...".

Tsunade placed one arm on her hip while the other cupped her forehead, then turned to the 3 suited men, and sighed. "I'm sorry for all these three did...I'm sure we could work these out...they'll receive detention immediately...".

"Ba-chan!", Naruto shouted the moment the word detention was mentioned.

"Naruto...Gaara here is a very important heir to - ", the blonde woman began to say.

"Look, Principal-san, a detention for 2 whole school years is the most appropriate for this 3 troublemakers actually," Isamu said, earning a shocked look from the blonde who in turn received shocked looks from his own friends, "but it's okay...we'll just let this pass for now...he's an interesting kid...gah!".

"It's Naruto!", the blonde shouted after releasing his foot from his previous blow to the man's foot.

"What do you know...", Tsunade said, rather amused, "I didn't know you're this kind of person, gaki!".

The blonde shrugged then gave a wide smile. "What could I say...I'm a man of charms, words...and _sense_!", he said, giving emphasis on the last word while eyeing the three bodyguards. "So what do you say? Give Gaara the chance of a...hmmm...I don't know? Life maybe!", then turned to the blonde woman, "Do you know them and my dad know each other? And for the record...they _are_ total bastards!".

"Dude, it's good to know we haven't lost you!", Kiba said.

Naruto rolled his eyes then suddenly looked as if he lit up when his eyes landed to a smiling red head. "Guys! I'd like you to meet...Gaara!". Soon, the red head was already pulled closer, the blonde patting him on the head with a wide smile. The young Sabaku's smile turned to a scowl with a pairing glare sent to the blonde. "Look, get that stick out your ass and bring out your hand already! These two won't bite...and don't _you_ dare do!".

The red head mentally rolled his eyes and smirked. He didn't follow the blonde's orders by bringing out his hand, but just muttered his name to the two.

"K - Kiba Inuzuka...sup!", the wilder brunette haired teen said then whispered something to the blonde that was still audible to Gaara, "Do you have a fetish for people like him, Naruto?".

The blonde just gave an amused smile and shrugged. "What can I say? My people!".

"Che! This is too typical of you, Naruto", Shikamaru muttered then turned his eyes to the red head with a short nod, "Shikamaru Nara...".

Gaara gave a short nod as well. _I could probably work with this Nara guy... _

All of a sudden, they were all pulled into a group hug by the blonde, thankfully, he was the one between his other two current friends and a glaring Gaara, "This my friends is a beginning of a new friendship!"

The red head immediately released the blonde's hand and said coldly, "Namikaze, you - ".

Naruto rolled his eyes and let go as he said in interruption. "Gaara, I never knew that not saying my name was contagious...say it with me..._Na-ru-to!_ Geez! And I know my memory isn't too old nor too dull to remember that you called my by name already!".

Gaara shifted his gaze to his 3 bodyguards, but still directing to Naruto. "They haven't agreed on anything...they still have to act on..._father's _orders...", he said with a tone of disgust at saying _his_ name, trying his best not to make the sound too obvious, but -

"Gaara...do you hate your father or something?", Naruto asked.

_Of course..._, the red head thought.

"Naruto...we'll leave you here for a while...then head to my office...Nara, Inuzuka...we're going...", Tsunade muttered, knowing that this was the blonde's forte.

"See ya, dude...", Kiba called out.

"Che! This is so troublesome...don't know why even bothered...", Shikamaru added.

Soon, they left, but the blonde didn't seem to have drifted away from his conversation with the red head, but wanting not the atmosphere to tense up, he muttered, "Oh well...few more people to deal with...". Then he smiled at Gaara. "It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it...I'm sorry...my mouth seems to have a mind of its own...probably a twin brother I have...his...or her...mouth stuck to me...and then - but that's gross, isn't it? Uhhh...I mean...yeah...so it's up to you...".

The red head smirked. The blonde's mind was so simple minded. He mentally sighed. Sure, he was somehow trusting the blonde - surprisingly just on the first day too - but...his personal matters, it was just his. With the thoughts of how he felt with his father, he didn't notice that he was suddenly oozing of pure dark menacing aura while his eyes started to sharpen into blades of ice, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, I said it's alright...forget it...", Naruto said, "I shouldn't have...".

The red head's eyes softened then he sighed. "He...I don't...things aren't...".

Naruto flicked his forehead, making him receive a glare. "I said it's alright, didn't I?".

"Gaara-dono...". Jade and sapphire eyes turned to the voice that came from Makoto.

"What?", Naruto asked, eyes narrowed, "Could I still not be with him?".

The man only ruffled the blond's hair with a smirk. "You're alright...we permit you...", Naruto smile brightly at him, then he turned to the red head, "Gaara-dono, this may not be in our position to say this, but...your father...he loves you...".

"Too much actually...", Hiroshi added, soon loosening up to the young ones as he massaged his temples.

Gaara wasn't affected at all, only his dark aura was back, as he said coldly, "It's just an act...it always is...".

"Oh? How so?", Naruto said out of nowhere, immediately covering his mouth after his words came out, then waving his hands in the air, "Forget I said anything!".

Gaara lightly shook his head with a smirk, soon feeling ready all of a sudden, but a dark aura still clinging. "My father just doesn't seem to care at all...".

"So why would he send you here?", Naruto asked.

"It's all for show", Gaara answered easily, then nudged his head to his bodyguards before the blonde could say anything, "And them...it wasn't even my father who planned on giving them to me...".

Naruto shut his mouth, then crossed his arms, soon facing Hiroshi. "What were you talking about with Gaara's father loving him too much?".

The bodyguard gave a small smirk then turned to his master. "Gaara-dono, all of what you said was untrue...your father is probably the strictest man we've ever known...he would always order us to make sure that you'd never be in harm's way...".

"It's just an act...", Gaara repeated firmly.

Isamu shook his head and chose to speak. "We're positively sure that it wasn't an act when your father looked very worried and apologized to us for being strict...he always told us that it was our duty to protect you since you're his only child, Gaara-dono...he doesn't want to lose you...".

The red head showed no sigh of being affected, but his silence was the only thing the blonde needed to keep going and persuade him. "Gaara...have you even talked to your father lately? There's actually a word for that...it's mis...mis...uhhh...".

"Misunderstanding...", the red head said quietly.

"Yeah that!", Naruto said with a wide smile.

Gaara still kept silent as he crossed his arms and started to slowly head for the door, while muttering, "We're going...".

The blond gave a small smile, as he saw only the red head's back facing him, deciding not to force things anymore. Soon, he followed suit, and Gaara felt a weight on his back, immediately giving a glare to the only person in the area who could possibly do that. "Naruto...".

The Namikaze showed no sigh of being affected and tightened his grip. "You know Gaara, you're quite cuddly...".

Gaara rolled his eyes while giving a small smirk. "You're not getting off are you?".

"Nope!".

* * *

After that day, Naruto had been slowly encouraging Gaara about talking to his father, but in a way that it wasn't forced though...he just kept on telling him things like "It's always best to talk things out" or the like. It didn't take a while but at the same time, it did, before Gaara summoned up his courage and was already able to decide and ask his father about things. The next day, he got to school, completely not really telling anything about what happened, but the blond seemed to have gotten things without any words at all, and just hugged the red head tightly, giving a wide smile. The red head was able to smirk back and hugged the blond as well. 'Things went well', it was what the blond had read...and he was right. He found out the whole truth...his father just wasn't really the type who was good at acting things out. Since then, he and his father had slowly patched things up...and Gaara felt real thankful for Naruto.

Soon, Naruto started to little by little influence Gaara into other things, mostly in making friends...Naruto just wouldn't take no for an answer. The blond's peers weren't really much into being all that friendly to the red head also, due to the glare that only Naruto was able to deflect. But after quite some time, Gaara slowly made his way in to them, little by little losing his intimidating appearance, but he was still not the type to talk though.

As for the bodyguards, Naruto, to Gaara's shock, was able to actually talk things out between the red-head's father and him, which lead for the conversing between the blonde and Tenmari. Although the bodyguards were out of the way, the young Namikaze had already come close as to making friends with them and all. Until this day, Gaara was still actually surprised with all that.

For all those years, their relationship as best friends was always there, changes seemed to be growing especially for Gaara. He got quite more fond of the blonde as they stood side by side even with the fangirls chasing and the red-head's stubborn demands of making the blonde's grades go up. At some days though, Gaara can't help but notice when the blonde was a bit more depressed or something. Soon, after some time, Naruto was already able to tell him, only one name that causes everything.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The blonde told everything to him, and after that, a big change developed...something that heavily gotten through their bond.

_**-Flashback on Hiatus...-**_

Gaara then gave a smile at the memories when he felt a weight drop on his bed and arms slowly wrapped him. "You really are cuddly, Gaara...".

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, just like said, it will take some time before the next flash back of Gaara and Naruto's life to reappear...and the next time it does...you guys are in for a surprise! Sorry this took so long, sorry if things went too fast, and sorry if that doesn't seem to be an appropriate ending! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Annoyance Whole Way Through

**A/N: Yey, I'm able to update...such a happy person ^_^ I actually plan on updating each and every fic that needs updating before I can go back to TLM?, Suspicions and BitterSweet coz yeah :) Have you read those too, btw? Hehe...please do? Anyways, I wrote this chapter already on paper before so this is my next update :) Enjoy! Sorry for the long hiatus! And by the way, I cannot promise instant updates again :( **

* * *

**Change**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Annoyance Whole Day Through**

A raven hair was seen just leaning against the school gates' side that morning.

Sasuke checked his watch again for what seemed like the hundredth time! In the end, he gave up and shook his head and headed for the halls. Just early this morning, the blonde called him, telling him he wanted Sasuke to wait for him the next morning. Around 7:05, he said. But, _noooooooooo_! It was already 7:25! 20 minutes late! And the blonde even knew that the Uchiha took a large importance into punctuality!

So Sasuke just walked on, head steaming, until he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around one of his before he can even enter the building.

"Sasuke-teme, gomen! Reaaaaaaaaally!", a shrill voice said.

The raven stopped in midstep then tried to give a full glare at the blonde as he turned to him, only for the hard glare to give out when he noticed the messy blonde hair as if he just came out of bed and the pout he was being given, causing him a light blush. The dobe was damn too cute. He sighed. "Hn. So what _did _take you so long?".

Naruto let go of the arm, freeing Sasuke to cross it with his other, then pair the gesture with his glare's comeback, while the blonde only scratched behind his head-a habit Sasuke knew that meant Naruto was going to tweak something in the story or he was just unsure how to explain things. "Uhhh...well..some stuff this morning...".

_Yup, here we go...let's hear it..._, Sasuke thought.

Just as the brunette thought he and Naruto were fine together as he was ready to scold him for whatever the blonde was about to say, out of nowhere, a gruff voice from behind Naruto said, "Extraordianarily exaggerated methods, he said they were".

Sasuke didn't need to turn to know that it was the red head. But even as he knew that, he still did so as to glare at the Sabaku in an eye roll. _Of course...HE had to be with Naruto too._

"Well, at least you're fine now, anyways", Naruto stuck his tongue out at Gaara.

"Hn", was the only reply.

Sasuke almost groaned thankfully when the bell rang. It was obvious Naruto wanted still take care of the Sabaku this morning. "Let's just go...", he said, sounding annoyed. He also remembered those times Naruto was so dead set of caring for "the sick" a.k.a. him...so maybe, he was a bit jealously mad. After all he became late meeting _him_ because of taking care of the red head leaving _him _as if Naruto didn't care or even think about _him. _He was sure his annoyance was pouring out of his being, yet the two nodded as if they didn't notice and followed along.

As soon as they were in the building, the raven gave an annoyed look when Gaara whispered something into Naruto's ear that caused him to smile. But in the end, Sasuke can't help smirking when Naruto's warm hand slipped into his as they made their way to the class they both shared.

Without the Sabaku. At last.

* * *

Sasuke looked over again at the blonde for the nth time just as he was packing up for lunch. Naruto's head looked as if it was stuck to the table as he groaned.

"Dobe, are you okay?". Sasuke stood in front of the Namikaze's table and held onto his hand. It seemed a bit warmer than than normal. Since the very first class, Naruto seemed a bit off than usual. Well, he could be tired. The blonde told him, after all, much about what he had done for the past days he was gone. Just mainly taking care of the red-head.

The blonde shook him out of his reverie by suddenly clinging on his back -another habit that amused Sasuke and gladdened him since it seems like not all of what he knew from Naruto then has all been gone.

"Onward, steed!".

The raven shook his head with a light chuckle. "C'mon, Naruto, you gotta get off...".

Suddenly, the blonde's voice aroused in a challenging tone, "Oh, are you saying poor Sasuke Uchiha can't support some weight?".

Sasuke sighed but a hint of amusement was hidden in it. "No, I'm just saying it isn't proper that I carry you around the school...".

"Nooooo, you're too weak to carry me", the Uchiha felt Naruto's voice muffle on his back.

"Learn how to walk, idiot..". The brunette was smiling now as he tilted his head to come face to face with the blonde sticking his tongue out. Sasuke just can't help thinking just how much he had missed the blonde as he continued to gaze in those sparkling blue eyes, silenced by the thought.

On the other hand, Naruto, for unknown reasons, felt entranced by the beautiful black orbs holding on him. Yeah. That was right...beautiful.

Suddenly, little did the two know, their faces were slowly getting close each other, their eyelids, slowly and unconsciously drooping...

A sharp jab of pain registered in Naruto's head as both their foreheads clashed first, causing him to be shaken out of the moment first. He winced a little then suddenly blinked. His heart was beating rather quickly as heat flickered on his face, seeing midnight eyes and soft lips near. Too near. Slowly, he let go of the back he clinged on and supported his weight on a nearby desk as he looked away, embarrassed. _How had we gotten that close?!_

Meanwhile, the Uchiha slowly turned his neck back to its normal position, a hand brought up to cover his reddening face. _Was...was I about...to kiss him...again?!_

"Naruto...?", a low voice interrupted the slowly being crazied teens.

At the mention of his name with the familiar voice, the blonde quickly looked up, traces of his utmost confusions quickly vanishing. "Gaara...what are you doing here?".

Only then, meanwhile, did the raven notice the classroom vacant. How long were they there?

Gaara indirectly answered his question. "Naruto, it's been 10 minutes since the bell rang...I was getting worried...".

Blue eyes softened, lips giving off a smile, as his tan hand reached out for milky ones. "I'm sorry".

The red head bit on his lip and gave a small nod. "Let's go?".

"Mmhmm...yeah...sure...let me just get my stuff...". Just as he said that, he let go of the hand and was face to face with Sasuke, gulping nervously at those eyes unsurely staring at him. As much as something that could be big just happened to them minutes ago, now wasn't the time to...discuss things. He passed the Uchiha and got a hold of his items then returned to black orbs still looking intently at him, still unsure if there was something need to be said right now.

Naruto said otherwise. "Let's go, teme?".

Sasuke muttered a "Hn" as he collected his stuff then added a whisper on the blonde's ear, "Sorry?".

Naruto flinched a little then raised an eyebrow, probably because of the questioning sound in the end Sasuke neither knew why it was added.

The red-head looked curiously at the blonde. "What?".

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. Teme just dropped his own insult of me being a dobe", he said as he looked back to the Uchiha, bringing a tongue out for added effect. As soon as Gaara wasn't looking anymore, he mouthed at Sasuke _"Talk later"._

Sasuke gave one quick nod, then to his annoyance, followed suit after the two who were hand in hand.

* * *

It was the usual table. The past days the blonde, along with the red head was gone, Sasuke used some time to "bond" back with the rest of the gang. (If you call silently sitting with them that is). Everyone seemed like they were doing their best to catch up on the times they've missed the blonde's energy as they were all talking with him. Well, Gaara's presence was missed too, though, it was just that the Namikaze was much more approachable. To Sasuke's annoyance -again- though, the two were sitting together again, but luckily, he was on Naruto's other side.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde had seemed to stare off in a distance as soon as he exited from a conversation for a while. Since the day started, he'd been feeling kinda off himself. He didn't feel the need to talk much...just doing it to reassure anyone else before they notice anything. And when no one expected of him to talk in classes, it was just the plan to lay his head on the desk. Then, weirdly, there was also that jab of pain he felt when he clashed into...into...

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was someone across who spoke. "Yo, Naruto, you 'kay man?".

He returned a smile. "'Course".

Then there was a raspy voice on his right. "You sure? You were kinda red awhile ago", Gaara spoke.

"W-Was I?", he stammered, "No, no...I was just thinking...hey, you guys!", he called out, "Uhhh...how 'bout a night out tomorrow? My treat", he changed the subject, also maybe thinking he just needed the spirit of fun to lighten up...whatever was wrong with him.

"Yeah...that'd be fun", Kiba replied, "Something I haven't had a taste of since long ago", he looked intently at the blonde for a quick second then turned away, "I'm going". And as if he just wasn't silently sending a message a while ago, he smiled playfully.

"What are you talking about?!", the Namikaze said, glaring a bit so only Kiba could see. "We just had one three weeks ago!".

"I'm just kidding, man... so how 'bout you guys? You going?".

Everyone answered with a yes, seeing that they had nothing to do tomorrow night anyways.

One raven though, although agreed, was feeling really confused right now. What's up with Kiba too? Even if signals between the two were being sent so weakly as to not let anyone know, he saw it, his full attention on Naruto. It's something he noticed he's actually been doing a lot these days, noticing Naruto that is. It was as if he had to do that to catch up to this changed reality they're having.

Speaking of reality, he turned to the blonde, dismissing his troubled thoughts. "Hey, Naruto, are you sure?".

Blue eyes turned to him, his face giving a frown. "Uhhh...yeah...we do this almost all the time...what's wrong with it?".

"No...it's not that", unsure but still concerned, Sasuke placed a hand on the tan forehead. "It's you...something's a bit off and you know I can tell...so spill...".

Naruto sighed. His mouth parted, about to reply, when it seemed that the moment the raven made contact with the blonde, Gaara's attention was immediately caught.

"Uchiha, what are you doing?", the red-head asked, venomously.

"It's none of your business, is it, Sabaku?", Sasuke countered, monotonously, but had an underlying pissed off voice as well. "It's not like I'm not allowed to touch him. He isn't even practically yours". He was pretty much getting annoyed with Gaara's too over protectiveness he can't quite explain. What in the world was up with him to question everything he does with Naruto?

"He's -", Gaara's voice rose dangerously.

"That's enough guys...quit it...", Naruto suddenly interrupted, unfazed with all the large, mad aura resonating between the two. It just was something he seemed used to. He turned to Sasuke, "You. I appreciate all the concern, but I'm fine. Yes, I know you can read me all too well, and so can I to you. It's probably something I'm too oblivious to see, you know me, but seeing you getting so worked up about this, I'll make sure to take some pills later, okay? And you," he shifted to face the red-head, "Stop being also worked up about people touching me...".

His voice dropped low so Sasuke won't be able to hear what else he was saying to the Sabaku. More so, his back was facing him and only a small portion of Gaara's face could be seen, making him only see a smirk gracing his lips. Whatever the cause of that was, Sasuke was feeling anxious again. Why the _hell_ was he smirking and what was Naruto saying? It's just that ever since Sasuke had seen those two together or the red-head would pop out in conversations between him and Naruto, there was this strange bizarre thing that was up with them even if the other was absent. He can't quite place nor explain it. He just felt uneasy thinking about it.

"Sasukeeee...".

The raven turned to the voice calling to him, immediately seeing blue too close. "N-Naruto...what?".

The blonde only smiled in reply and and brought his face away from the Uchiha. "Come by my house later, kay?". Then, as if he just didn't say anything, he proceeded to finishing up his food.

Sasuke was glad to hear that and gave a small smirk but he was still curious. "Why?".

"I just wanna catch up to you a bit more", the blonde said simply. Then, the brunette was suddenly taken by surprise when Naruto laid down his utensils and intertwined one of his hand to him. But the blonde's smile grew only wider as he had seemed to continue, "You know...you and me...". Sasuke can't really take in things when he was sure there was a threatening aura directed at them. When Naruto removed his hand away, he knew he felt it too. His smile only shrank to a gentle one, "And we've got a lot to talk about, teme... ".

Sasuke can't help just looking at the blonde silently, unsure what to make out of what he had just said, his gaze just lingering. When the blonde already shifted away from his previous position, Sasuke looked away.

Meanwhile, as Naruto turned, he decided to give the red-head a ruffle for no reason, soon earning him a hard glare. He was sure it just wasn't because of his actions but Naruto didn't want to deal with it right now. He just can't help smiling. Gaara looked so cute with his hair a mess and he can't really ever seem to get used to it.

"Naru-kun...".

Immediately, the green eyes lost its hostility and turned sly. It was now Naruto's time to glare. Even without looking, he was sure the raven behind him heard that, flinching in the process. _Geez, these two are such kids..._, Naruto thought. In his annoyance, he smacked the back of Gaara's head. The boy only looked up to him, his eyes only giving a What-did-I-do look.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Oh you know very well what you did", he hissed quietly.

From his peripheral view, he noticed Sasuke relax a bit and actually give a smirk, seeming to be enjoying what he did with with the red-head. He can't help grin a little himself. There was just those things that amused Sasuke that sometimes connected to him and found it interesting too. Yup. That was them.

He mentally gave a troubled sigh. There were really just a lot of things going on right now and add just whatever was physically happening to him, right now, he just didn't want to stress about it.

But he was sure Sasuke had his rights. For everything.

His gaze then turned to the red-head who, he was sure, was mentally grumbling. He smiled and reached a hand to rub his back then soon let go. "Fine, I'm sorry...just quit being too uptight, alright? And..." A pause. "...and you know what else...".

Without waiting for a reply, he slid out of his chair, quickly getting up then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck from behind, startling the raven in the process. "Hey, teme, don't leave without me, alright?".

Still encasing the neck, he reached forward to the right to pick up his tray. And soon, also without waiting for a reply, he got off the raven and running off, leaving with a goodbye to the rest of the gang.

Now he just had to deal with the certain heaviness that ached through his body.

* * *

Sasuke flipped his phone open for the 5th time of the hour.

Still nothing.

3 hours ago, he and Naruto, just as requested, went home together. It was an interesting walk, seeing as Sasuke had really seemed to have missed out on that charm that only Naruto caused him and no one else has, in his time in abroad. That radiating hyperactiveness he seemed to have missed so much all these years. He seemed to be so full of it when he was talking.

Well...actually no. Well yeah Naruto was talking, as usually as he does, but it was different. It was that kind of talking that he knew Naruto acted only in front of Sasuke. He wasn't giving much effort in it, knowing that the raven was actually just okay to be there with him even in comfortable silence. And he was right of course.

But...it just wasn't that really. It was that off vibe he felt around Naruto since morning, but he knew the blonde didn't want to worry him, so he tried to ignore it. For now. Just until Naruto comes over. _Then_ he could fuss on the blonde.

But that was the problem. Naruto told him just before they separated in their own houses for a while, that he'd call Sasuke so he'd know when he'd come over since he still had a few stuff to do. But it was 3 hours for crying out loud! Their houses were practically next to each other. What took him so late?

Sasuke gave a deep sigh, moving away from the edge of his bed where he sat, and just ended up lying down already, onyx orbs still gazing at his phone held in front of him. After a while, he flipped it off and returned to his thoughts once more.

For hours, since lunch, he wasn't really sure why he felt there was something in need to figure out in Naruto's words then when he said that they've got a lot to talk about.

When those words were repeated again and again, it was really...nothing. _And we've got a lot to talk about, teme..._. Simply, it just said that -they've got a lot to talk about. Duh.

But there was this tone in his voice that Sasuke can't quite explain. It was as if Naruto had just said those words in a way that sounded like it held a thousand meanings, that the raven had no choice but to work on it and figure it out.

Yet again and again, he always left himself with this obvious and not so thought about question: What _was_ Naruto suppose to mean?

Okay, so maybe it wasn't at all that vague. Simply, they did have lots to talk about because he can't help it, and he was sure it was the same with Naruto too...they missed one another.

But somehow, he felt that there was this saying of sides part in it, like there was this need for someone to explain or clarify something. Like him. Because as much as they want to go through this catching up thing, Sasuke felt this as an opportunity to actually try and get answers out of the dobe. There was just some things that he wanted cleared up. Things he wanted to make sure of, if everything he's actually seeing is all real, nothing kept underneath.

He wanted to know if there's something kept from him.

Because he was sure he knew how to read the blonde and he knew that there was this...this large something Sasuke can't explain, that circulated around him. And it affected a large part of Naruto's life so much. Also, based on what he'd observed, it was something a bit personal. No one seemed so bothered or _actually_ bother to notice the blonde like this. Because Naruto hid it pretty well, in a way that not much would actually see through his actions. But then there was when Kiba was showing off some strong feeling that could have meant something about whatever Naruto was up to. So from what he had theorized, just three people knew.

Naruto himself, his close friend Kiba and Gaara. Sabaku Gaara.

He was actually the largest question in all this. He was the one who always brought a whole lot of annoyance in the raven's system in such a little span of a day. Since day 1, it was as if the red-head stuck too close to the blonde all the time that it was looking a little too obvious. Well, at least to Sasuke it seemed that way. But Naruto really didn't seem to mind, looking as if he was alright with this whole thing, actually calm about having Gaara around him.

Sasuke was a bit worried about that actually. Sure, a lot of people could get close to the blonde, but it was as if this was different. It wasn't that type where you actually find out that Naruto was some fun and comfortable person to hang out with and you just end up being in his circle of friends. No, it was a much more deeper than that. One where you could actually see a different aura that spread out from the blonde.

It actually reminds him of a certain relationship- he himself and Naruto.

The Namikaze had dubbed him as his best friend. That was a fact. Because they can't help it, they've practically been together so much back in the days and they've trusted their own selves in one another. It was a different sort of intimacy in a friendship than any other else that Naruto has priveleged so much, that as far as the raven knew, he was the only one who had gotten it.

But now...he wasn't just too sure anymore. Whenever the blonde was with Gaara, Sasuke could see THAT relationship. The relationship he knew to have only been his. Yet...it wasn't exactly like it. Something different but close to it. So really...what was it? And more importantly,

Just what had Gaara to do with Naruto so much?

And if their talk was really a matter of saying their sides, was the blonde going to say something about it?

Sasuke was suddenly startled when his phone vibrated against the bed. He took it and immediately saw Naruto's name and answered. Before he could have said anything, it was a raspy voice in the other end that spoke as if he just came out from bed.

_"Hey Sasuke..."._

The raven's brows arched. "Naruto, are you alright? What happened to you? You were suppose to come over, weren't you?".

He heard a sigh. _"Sorry, teme...I also really did want to come over. But you saw through me, right? The moment I got to my bedroom, I just ended up sleeping right away. Hehe. Sorry. I guess I must be tired, but I don't know why..."._

"Naruto...", Sasuke murmured, voice full of concern. Well, whatever happens to the blonde always concerned him.

_"Yes, Sasuke, I took some pills like I promised. But I swear, we'll get together some other night, alright?"._

"Yeah...sure. But just promise me you'll be fine by then". A smile soon fell on his lips. "You can't hide anything from me, Namikaze".

He was sure Naruto was smiling too when he said, _"Heh...of course I can't..."_. He gave a short pause. Then, _"...we're you and me, aren't we?"._

Sasuke was a bit taken aback. But he liked those words, though. "Yes, dobe...we are...".

_"Okay then...sorry to keep things short but...uhhh...I gotta go. Sorry again for...ummm... bailing"._

"Idiot, just get your rest", Sasuke said, ruffling his hair, his face heating up and he wasn't exactly sure why.

Naruto chuckled on the other end. _"Yeah yeah..."._

The raven wasn't sure if Naruto was going to initiate the goodbye but it seemed he was still on the line. He spoke up. "Naruto?".

_"...hmmm?"._

What the raven really meant to say were the words "_Are there really a lot we're suppose to talk about?"_ Since their conversation, he was really meaning to say that. But since it seemed they were in the brink of their goodbyes and there was this situation with Naruto, something else came out.

"I missed you...".

Naruto didn't seem to answer for a while. But, soon, with a gentle smile Sasuke was sure was there, he murmured, _"I missed you so much too, teme..."._

The raven's heart fluttered at the words. Naruto actually even expanded the words. He wanted to keep it at that, really. But it wouldn't sound right if he ended it there. So he managed to say, "Night".

_"Good night, Sasuke..."_, was the only reply before the blonde hung up.

As soon as their conversation ended, Naruto's words seemed to have repeated itself again and again in the Uchiha's head... but he kept it that way. Then, eyelids drooping, he gave a deep sigh though.

Naruto didn't know just how much he meant what he had said.

It wasn't missing him because of the trip. It wasn't missing him because they had long been kept away from each other. It wasn't just missing him because of what he just does to Sasuke. In fact, it wasn't really suppose to be said that he had _missed _him...it was that he _misses _him.

He misses the old them he used to know. Without any complications, without anything that he actually didn't know of.

He misses the Naruto he used to love.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, that's long! 4.6K words! Longest I've ever done! So I really had to end it there... So, there you go! Such a long chapter that has sapped all my brain's energy -.- But it's all for you guys :D Though, I don't think much happened here -.- Sigh. I just really don't know why this fic turns out to have such long chapters...**

**Anyways, please let my effort pay off... Review, follow, favorite pleeeeaaaaase!**


End file.
